Randka
by mannlicher
Summary: Romantyczna kolacja Grega i Mycrofta nie mogła się obyć bez obecności osoby trzeciej. (Mystrade, Established Relationship).


Mycroft zaprosił go na randkę. Przynajmniej raz w miesiącu jadali w najlepszych restauracjach Londynu, a jeśli sprzyjało im szczęście, udało im się zjeść romantyczną kolację we Francji lub w Rzymie, dzięki zaletom stanowiska, które Brytyjski Rząd piastował. Tym razem padło jednak na Cladrige's, jedną z ulubionych restauracji Grega.

Wysiedli z czarnego samochodu przed zdumiewających rozmiarów budynkiem, gdzie czekał elegancko ubrany mężczyzna, którego zadaniem było zaprowadzenie ich do środka. Stojąc w odpicowanym do przesady hallu i czekając na potwierdzenie rezerwacji, Greg zastanawiał się, jak ludzie co wieczór mogli jadać kolacje w takich miejscach. Owszem, jedzenie było z górnej półki, a wino bezkompromisowe, ale poziom snobizmu przekraczał wszelkie granice dobrego smaku. Mycroft wcale nie był jak tamten facet, siedzący obok fortepianu, sprawdzający godzinę na swoim złotym Breitlingu co dwie minuty, byleby zaimponować kolegom przy stoliku. Nie był jak starszy mężczyzna z dziwnym monoklem, opowiadający znacznie młodszej towarzyszce o swoim domku na plaży niedaleko Sydney. Złoto i kicz wypełniały dolną salę, podobnie jak futra i rozmowy biznesowe.

Gdy rezerwacja została potwierdzona, Mycroft i Greg udali się po marmurowych schodach na wyższe piętro, z dala od zgiełku. Ich zwyczajowy stolik umiejscowiony przy oknie oświetlony był romantycznymi świecami i przystrojony jedną, delikatną różą w szklanym wazonie. Kelner odprowadził ich na miejsce i zniknął bez słowa, dając im czas do namysłu.

Greg nie był w stanie pojąć, jakie miał szczęście, że spotkał Mycrofta na swojej drodze do Scotland Yardu. Choć słowo „spotkał" nie oddawało dramatyzmu okoliczności, w jakich się poznali. Po dziś dzień miał przed oczami widok oblanej cieniem tajemniczej sylwetki Mycrofta, który bez skrupułów zaproponował mu pieniądze w zamian za udostępnienie Sherlockowi akt pewnego konkretnego śledztwa. Oczywiście, szanowany detektyw inspektor Lestrade się nie zgodził, zastanawiając się, dlaczego jakiś podejrzany koleś ściągnął go aż do podziemi opuszczonej fabryki, by złożyć mu tę propozycję, lecz gdy się dowiedział, że rozmawiał ze starszym z braci Holmes – który, tak się złożyło, był nieoficjalną głową brytyjskiego rządu – postanowił dopuścić Sherlocka do sprawy, odrzucając część układu zawierającą zapłatę za jego usługi. Być może przy okazji obraził go raz lub dwa, ale dawne urazy poszły w niepamięć.

Kto by pomyślał, że po siedmiu latach od ich pierwszego spotkania skończą w tym punkcie?

Greg wyrwał się z rozmyślań i spojrzał na kartę dań, którą znał prawie na pamięć, byleby nie patrzeć na skupioną minę Mycrofta i malutkie zmarszczki wokół jego oczu. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Kelner zjawił się po dwóch minutach, zasłaniając nieco twarz notesikiem.

– Mogę przyjąć państwa zamówienie? – spytał z dziwacznym akcentem.

Mycroft zmarszczył czoło i odłożył kartę, natomiast Greg nie przestawał się w niego wpatrywać. Zachowywał się niczym zakochany nastolatek, ale, niech wszystko trafi szlag, jeśli nim właśnie nie był. No, nie licząc wieku. Brwi Mycrofta uniosły się nieco, przez co na wysokim czole pojawiły się dodatkowe zmarszczki, gdy popatrzył na kelnera.

– Och, na miłość boską – uniósł głos, a na jego twarz wstąpił grymas zniesmaczenia. – Co ty tutaj robisz, Sherlocku?

Wzrok Grega natychmiast powędrował ku postaci kelnera.

Faktycznie, był to Sherlock. Sherlock z kiepskim zarostem, ogromnymi okularami i wyprostowanymi włosami, zaczesanymi na żelu do tyłu. Greg parsknął cicho.

– Chciałem się tylko upewnić, czy nieobecność Gerarda w MET jest uzasadniona.

– Greg – mruknął Lestrade.

– Kto? – zdziwił się Sherlock.

– Nieważne…

Mycroft przejechał językiem po wewnętrznej stronie dolnej wargi, po czym otworzył usta i westchnął ciężko, mrużąc oczy. A Greg, po tych wszystkich latach, nadal był zdziwiony, ile ten człowiek był w stanie powiedzieć nie mówiąc absolutnie nic.

– Może zamiast wtykać nos w nieswoje sprawy, powinieneś sprawdzić, czy nie powstała dwieście czterdziesta czwarta odmiana dymu papierosowego? – przemówił w końcu Mycroft.

Bracia lustrowali się przenikliwe.

– Liczba kalorii w tych potrawach jest wysoce nieprzeciętna – powiedział Sherlock.

– Zadbam o to, by dziś w nocy je spalił – wtrącił Greg z niewinnym uśmieszkiem i z satysfakcją obserwował malujące się na twarzy Sherlocka obrzydzenie.

Sherlock uniósł dłoń z wystawionym palcem wskazującym i wyglądał tak, jakby wzbraniał się przed wypowiedzeniem jakichś słów. Schował dłoń za plecami, a gdy pozbierał się po komentarzu Grega, ukłonił się teatralnie.

– Polecam rostbef.

I z tymi słowami, zniknął.

Greg spojrzał na Mycrofta, który kręcił głową w niedowierzaniu.

– Czasem mam wrażenie, że cofnęliśmy się do czasów dzieciństwa.

– Lepiej, by szpiegował nas niż wykradał gałki oczne z kostnicy – powiedział Greg lekko.

– Nie jestem do końca przekonany. Wolałbym, aby nie towarzyszył nam przez _cały_ dzisiejszy wieczór.

Greg uśmiechnął się kokieteryjnie.


End file.
